


希尔凡玩脱了

by reiyuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, SOME JOKES, Top Sylvain/Bottom Felix
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *FE风花雪月*希尔凡x菲利克斯，微修伯特x菲尔迪南特*R18*好久没写肉了我手好生请多多担待一个明明跟希尔凡没什么关系但他却差点玩脱了的故事x





	希尔凡玩脱了

*FE风花雪月  
*希尔凡x菲利克斯，微修伯特x菲尔迪南特  
*R18  
*好久没写肉了我手好生请多多担待

======

“闪开……快闪开……！”  
伴随着数声惊叫，红发骑士猛地睁开眼，醒了过来。  
他的眼里满是惊恐，似乎还没能从战斗的余韵中回过神来。他努力地伸长了手，就像是在寻找着什么东西一般。  
就在不安的情绪即将到达巅峰之时，坐在床边的某人稳稳地握住了他的手，轻声说道，  
“战斗已经结束了。”  
“啊……”惊恐逐渐从红发骑士的眼中消失，取而代之的是深深的倦意。眼前的景象再次变得模糊，正在即将在再次陷入沉睡之时，他极为小声地念叨了一句，“菲利克斯，你没事就好……”  
“啧，都搞成这样了，还说什么大话。”黑发的剑士虽然不满地撇了撇嘴，却依旧紧握着对方的手。

数周后，希尔凡的伤好了。  
不到半天，这件事就传遍了修道院以及周边的小镇。女性们纷纷摆出防御架势，预防着即将到来的骚扰。  
又过了一周，预料之中的情形并没有发生，希尔凡莫名其妙变得超级老实。  
他几乎不会到教室食堂以及宿舍以外的地方去，面对女同学的态度也从油嘴滑舌变成了彬彬有礼。  
当一个人的本性发生大幅变化以后，莫名其妙的魅力也随之而生了。  
讲道理，希尔凡其实长得还算英俊。即使穿着漆黑的骑士铠甲，也遮掩不了他拥有一副好身材的事实。原来的他之所以会惹女性讨厌，大部分都是因为他那种轻浮且不负责任的态度。  
现在，剔除了部分缺点的希尔凡无疑是青狮子学级中冉冉升起的一颗星，就连平时见到他就绕路的女孩子们也愿意正眼瞧他了。

俗话说，有人欢喜有人愁，陌生人欢喜熟人愁。  
在妹子们欢呼雀跃的同时，青狮子学级中的数人悄悄地聚到了一起，严肃地讨论起了这次事件。  
“我觉得希尔凡先生应该再接受一段时间的治疗才是。”梅尔塞德斯如是说道。  
“确实，这太不像他了。陛下，您怎么认为？”亚修皱着眉头，露着一副想不透的表情。  
“我也觉得有哪里不对劲。”帝弥托利说着，看向了菲利克斯，“菲利克斯，他当时是不是被打到头了？”  
“我说啊，就算被打到头，也不会变成这个样子啊？”菲利克斯扶着额头，艰难地说道，“又不是人人都像你这山猪似的，随便敲敲就都搞成脑震荡。何况希尔凡受伤的部位是侧腹，并不是头。”  
“希尔凡他，搞不好是得了绝症……”英古利特哭丧着脸，一副丢了魂的样子，“果然我不该拦着他的，既然时日无多，就该多做些自己喜欢做的事……”  
“英古利特！你别这么想！”帝弥托利猛地拍了拍桌子，站了起来，“医生们一定会有办法的，走我们这就去……”  
“别去了！”英古利特死死地抓住了帝弥托利的披风，“谁都不要打扰他，就让他安心地走完最后一程吧……”  
“等等，你们是不是误会了什么？”菲利克斯看着莫名消沉的战友们，气不打一处来。  
“难道菲利克斯知道些什么吗？”雅尼特睁着无辜的双眼，眼里波光流转，仿佛下一秒就要滴出眼泪似的。  
“……”

看着对方那副可怜兮兮的模样，菲利克斯吞了吞口水，一个字都说不出来。  
他确实知道希尔凡之所以变成这样的原因，可是在目前这种状况之下，他无论如何也无法说出口。  
伤好后，希尔凡给自己写了一封洋洋洒洒几万字的情书，并且承诺只要自己愿意他可以一辈子都不碰女人。  
菲利克斯本来觉得没什么。自己和希尔凡也认识挺久了，也并肩从大大小小的战役中活了下来。在如此激烈的告白之下，要说没有好感是假的。但这毕竟算是个挺严肃的事，他也想观察一段时间后再决定。  
可事情偏偏就在观察期中发生了变质，除了帝弥托利他们想出的‘绝症’之外，还有诸如‘被千金小姐胁迫私定终生’之类的传闻。  
现在希尔凡现在就是个站在聚光灯下的大红人，摸个脖子都能引来一堆八卦爱好者。万一菲利克斯现在把那种事情捅出去，怕是整个芙朵拉都要炸开。  
于是菲利克斯决定，就算有人把刀架在他的脖子上，他也绝对不会说出半个字。

“菲利克斯，你还好吗？”看着脸上黑一阵白一阵的菲利克斯，雅尼特关切地问道。  
“啊……菲利克斯跟希尔凡关系好，现在应该比我们更伤心吧。”英古利特从座位上站起，重重地拍了拍菲利克斯的肩膀，“如果觉得难受，你可以先回去没关系的。后续就由我们来商量决定。”  
你们都是傻子吗——！！  
菲利克斯皱着眉咬着牙，脑子里正在爆炸。  
活这么大，他第一次觉得自己的同伴都是蠢货。就算摸不透希尔凡的性格，也应该有点逻辑思考能力吧！一个就连伤好了都能传遍整间修道院的人，能瞒住这么重要的事？  
“菲利克斯……”  
“算了！”菲利克斯大吼一声，“你们慢慢商量吧，我可没空陪你们胡闹！“  
“怎么能算是胡闹呢……！”帝弥托利本来想反驳几句，也不知道脑子里突然闪过了什么，态度突然软了下来，“算了，你先回去吧。不用说了，我们都知道……“  
“你这山猪！看我不……看我不……”菲利克斯指着帝弥托利抖了半天，最终还是气不过甩门走了。

房间里的人唉声叹气，房间外的人只想杀人。  
菲利克斯的目的地是希尔凡的房间。虽然这件事发展到现在跟他一点关系都没有，但他还是有错。  
要不是他写了那封莫名其妙的信，要不是他给自己定了那条莫名其妙的规矩。这个事情就算再怎么发酵，也不会落到今天这个地步。  
菲利克斯越想越气，甚至小跑了起来。  
他猛地推开希尔凡的房间，大吼了一声，“希尔凡！你在的吧！”  
菲利克斯的举动着实把坐在书桌旁的希尔凡吓了一跳，不过那也只是一瞬间罢了。当他看清来的人是谁后，便立刻合上书本，热情地打起了招呼。他的脸颊有些微红，透着一股在期盼什么的兴奋感，  
“菲利克斯，你终于想好了吗？“  
“想好个屁啊！”菲利克斯走上前，拽住了希尔凡的衣领，“都怪你做了些多余的事，接下来要怎么收场！”  
“咦，发生什么了吗？”  
看着希尔凡那副搞不清状况的样子，菲利克斯只觉得更气了。  
可是气归气，他还是耐着性子把事情从头到尾给对方讲了一遍。报复他也好揍他也好，那都不是现在急需执行的事。对两人来说，目前最重要的就是考虑如何解决那些可笑的传闻。只要这种传闻还存在一天，自己就永远也无法和对方修成正果。  
听到这里时，希尔凡的表情也终于由轻松变为了严肃。别人的看法对他来说虽然无所谓，但影响到自己的感情之路可就不太妙了。

“这个好办，我们假戏真做。你就跟他们说我真的得了重病，要在我身边照顾。等到流言平息后，你再对外说我病好了不就得了。”希尔凡提议道。  
“你傻么？”菲利克斯翻了个白眼，“绝症如果那么好治就不叫绝症了，而且战争并没有结束，之后还会有需要你的地方。虽然那山猪没脑子，但也不会带个病人上战场吧？到时候你又准备怎么办？”  
“那就提前说我病好了！”  
“你也是猪么！你有听我刚才说的话么！？”  
“其实吧菲利克斯，”希尔凡不好意思地摸了摸脖子，“就这么公开关系也没什么吧？你就这么不想让人知道？”  
“呃……不是不想让人知道，只是不太喜欢那种感觉。”  
“哪种感觉？”  
“你是装的还是真不懂？怎么，在聚光灯下待久了，不能体恤正常人的疾苦？“  
“哈哈……也许吧？”希尔凡苦笑了几声，“如果我在意这种事的话，怕是早就活不下去了。”  
“说的也是，”菲利克斯一屁股坐到希尔凡的床边，像看仇人似的盯着对方，“那这件事就交给你解决了，不论你用什么方法都行。但是有一点，只要你把我牵扯进去，那咱们就没得谈了。”  
“这、这也太难了点吧？这种事不是应该两人共同努力……”说到这时，希尔凡突然感受到了一阵强烈的杀意。他本能地觉得，假如自己再这么狡辩下去，怕是真的会被对方杀掉。希尔凡把手放到嘴边清咳了两声，然后满载歉意地说道，“请菲利克斯大人放心，我会好好处理的。”  
“很好，你也不想等太久的，对吧？养尊处优受女孩子欢迎脑袋还灵光的希尔凡同学。”

菲利克斯扔下一句怪话后，便起身走掉了。希尔凡愣在原地叨念了好一阵子，这才确定对方大概是有些吃醋。哎，谁让自己喜欢的是这么个人呢，别扭归别扭，可是好爱。  
如今摆在希尔凡面前的无疑是人生中最为严苛的难题。  
不成功便成仁，就算用尽浑身解数，也要完美渡过这次危机。

======

俗话说得好，世界上没有不透风的墙，但是也没见过破这么厉害的。  
在帝弥托利一行人结束讨论不过两小时，‘希尔凡得了绝症’这件事就已经传遍了教会。  
所谓‘绝症’，一般人都会理解成无法治愈的疾病。既然无法治愈，也就意味着话题中的人将要死去。  
希尔凡的口碑虽然不怎么好，却也是近期比较热门的话题人物。作为青狮子学级中人气渐长的男生之一，少女们本来还对他春心涌动呢。突然传来这么个噩耗，又引起了一片哀嚎。  
甚至连那些讨厌他到想要杀了他的前女友们，也纷纷来到修道院，将所谓的‘邀请函’交给了门卫。

信中所写内容，无非是想要满足在交往期间希尔凡提出的种种并未达成的要求罢了。  
尽管分手的原因多种多样，但现在人都要死了。作为前女友，满足一下他曾经的愿望似乎也理所应当。  
在把信件交给门卫的时候，少女们又犯了难。她们觉得直接把信件交给希尔凡本人似乎会造成不好的影响，又或者会加重他对死亡的恐惧。便转而拜托门卫将这些信件交给希尔凡一直挂在嘴边的好兄弟菲利克斯。  
就这样，大大小小或是精美或是朴素的信封就像是雪花一般落到了菲利克斯的房间里，差点没把他的床给埋起来。  
菲利克斯烦死了，但是本着‘这并不关我什么鸟事’的心态，也只是在每天睡前把一大箱信件打包好拖到希尔凡寝室里，然后强迫他一封一封读完而已。

第一晚，希尔凡读到半夜两点；  
第二晚，希尔凡干脆没睡觉。确切地说，是睡不着。  
确实，读这些东西很累也很羞耻，但出乎意料之外的是每天的信件数量都很固定，就像是在体恤着希尔凡一般，被严格控制着。信件的内容并不算长，如果完全不过脑子的话顶多念到12点左右。  
希尔凡之所以无法入睡，是因为坐在一旁盯梢的菲利克斯。每当他拿起一封信，菲利克斯就会咬紧牙关搓出一声‘啧’。随着朗读的持续，房间里的杀气也越来越重、越来越重。  
念到最后，希尔凡差点没哭出来。  
费劲千辛万苦终于把最后一封念完后，菲利克斯终于站起身，冷冷地说了一句，“今晚过后，就是第三天了。”  
“嗯……第三天了。”希尔凡的身体在颤抖。  
“俗话说，事不过三。”  
“——！！”还没等希尔凡做出答复，菲利克斯就摔门离开了。  
在恐惧和压力的双重迫害之下，希尔凡甚至不知道自己是如何完成洗漱躺到床上的。平躺着的希尔凡就像是个没有感情的木头人似的，睁着眼皱着眉，不知道在想什么。

第三天，希尔凡起得比菲利克斯还早。  
只不过他的目的并不是训练，而是想尽可能早地澄清那些无可救药的传闻。  
在青狮子学级中，有一个人比热衷训练的菲利克斯起得更早。那人虽然贵为法嘉斯帝国的王子，却把姿态放得极低，很好相处。如果自己老老实实地把所有事情说出来，他应该会帮忙的吧。  
“帝弥托利，早啊。”发现目标后，希尔凡立刻就挥手向他打起了招呼。  
帝弥托利看清来人后，先是浑身一僵，随后便快步跑了过来，“希尔凡，你应该在房间里休息的。”  
“再休息我就真的要死了。”希尔凡抓起帝弥托利的手臂就把他往门外拽，“陛下，我有事要和您商量。”

一阵小跑后，两人到了一个非常微妙的地方。  
这里是墓地，埋葬着在战斗中牺牲的逝者。如今时候尚早，浓密的晨雾把墓地衬得怪阴森的。  
虽然不知道帝弥托利怕不怕鬼，但希尔凡不怕，也就理所当然地觉得对方也不怕。再加上这里又清净没人打扰，非常适合说秘密，也就没有想太多。  
正在希尔凡正准备开口演讲的时候，帝弥托利不好意思地挠了挠头发，小声说道，  
“希尔凡，现在是早上五点。”  
“陛下，我知道。”  
“那个，”帝弥托利抿了抿嘴，后退了一步，“选墓地这种事，我觉得不用太急……”  
“……啊？不是你想的那个意思，我、我根本就没病啊，选什么墓地！”希尔凡怎么也想不到，自己一个小小的决定居然能完美戳中对方的脑回路。如果放在平时的话大概是好事吧，但是在目前这个状况之下，实在是大大的不妙。  
为了不让对方继续胡思乱想，希尔凡几乎是用吼地喊出了这句话。  
好听的男中音在墓地中回荡着，却依然无法缓解王子心中大大的疑惑。

“希尔凡，骗自己没意思啊……又不是你说没病就没病。”  
“那我问你，有任何一个人确定地告诉过您我得了绝症吗？”希尔凡义正言辞。  
“嗯……确实没有。”帝弥托利托着下巴，终于开始怀疑起自己的判断了，“难道你的意思是，我们猜错了？”  
“当然！当然猜错了！”希尔凡难以掩饰自己内心的激动。  
“那你为什么突然，呃，就是那个，不和女孩子说情话了？”  
“陛下，接下来就是重点了。”希尔凡向前迈了一步，抓住了帝弥托利的肩膀，异常严肃地说道，“因为我有了喜欢的人。”  
“哦哦哦……”长这么大，帝弥托利也是第一次见到如此认真的希尔凡，反倒有些不知所措了。  
“你就不问问是谁吗？”  
“对哦，是、是谁啊？”  
“我喜欢的人就是——”

“啊————！”伴随着一声尖叫，英古利特突然出现在了不远处。她红着脸捂着嘴，一副难以置信的样子，“希尔凡——希尔凡你居然对陛下出手了——？就算你马上就要死了，也不能这样——”  
“不是，啊！不是这样的！！”希尔凡不禁也提高了音量。  
“什么不是，我看得清清楚楚！你刚才就是想对陛下表白！”  
“都说了不是的！”  
“那个，”眼看自己就要被误会，帝弥托利不由得也急了，“英古利特，你听我说。”  
“我不听！”英古利特冲到两人面前，两眼泪汪汪，“这是临行前的告白，是吗？对吗？”  
“不是，真不是啊！”希尔凡已经开始跺脚。  
“真的不是。希尔凡他喜欢的人其实是……”好不容易插上了话，但帝弥托利也不知道希尔凡喜欢的人是谁，毕竟刚才正说到这儿的时候就被打断了。这哽来哽去的，就像是为英古利特的猜测盖了章似的。  
“陛下，你什么都不用说，我能理解您的心情。希尔凡好歹也是我青梅竹马的好友，就算看在他已经时日无多的份上，您就答应他——”  
还没等英古利特说完，希尔凡大大地吸了一口气，用近似咆哮的音量吼了出来，  
“我喜欢的是菲利克斯啊！”  
“……”  
“……”

世界突然安静了。  
英古利特依然惊讶，却没有刚才那副要长篇大论的架势了；帝弥托利则是一副若有所思的表情，仿佛在想你们俩啥时候搞到一起的。  
见两人终于冷静了下来，希尔凡终于抓住空当，把事情详详细细地说了一遍。  
从自己如何在战场上替菲利克斯挡下那一枪，到病床前两人紧握的双手；从康复后自己写给对方的那一万字情书，到被逼着念前女友来信的那两个晚上。  
希尔凡凭借着傲人的智商和富有感情的朗诵，成功说服了自己的两位青梅竹马，得到了他们的认可。  
“希尔凡，实在是不好意思。”英古利特老实地向希尔凡鞠躬道歉，“之前误会你了，才把事情搞得这么大。”  
“没事没事，说清楚了就好。”希尔凡倒是挺宽宏大量。  
“所以你们俩到底是什么时候……”帝弥托利试图插话。  
“最近我和金鹿学级的希尔妲还有黑鹫学级的多洛缇娅关系不错，她们在这事上一定懂得比我多，我去问问好了。”英古利特本来说完就想跑，好在希尔凡反应快及时拽住了她。  
“等等！有个比较麻烦的事……”  
“哦？”  
“所以你们到底怎么……”帝弥托利再次试图插话。  
“菲利克斯说不能把他扯进来，否则就不答应我。所以英古利特，你可一定要帮我保密。”希尔凡说这话的时候似乎有些泄气。  
“这确实有点麻烦，不过我会尽力的。”  
再三确认英古利特不会说漏嘴后，希尔凡这才松了口气。他转向一直想插嘴的帝弥托利，无奈地问道，  
“陛下，您到底想问什么？”  
“希尔凡，”帝弥托利抬起通红的脸颊，认真地看着希尔凡，“你是怎么追到菲利克斯的，也教教我吧。”

另一边，英古利特正在为流言澄清一事而奔波。  
“希尔凡没得绝症！他之所以变成这样，是因为有了想要结婚的对象！”  
在这种颇有诱惑力的说辞之下，希尔妲和多洛缇雅两人根本没有拒绝的理由。  
“是谁，那个结婚对象是谁？”多洛缇雅已经按耐不住心中的好奇。  
“诶……抱歉，这个我不能说，不然希尔凡会遇到大麻烦的。”英古利特严格保密。  
“亏我还以为他本来就不喜欢女人呢。”希尔妲的表情倒是没什么波动，甚至还透着一股无聊的感觉。  
“咦，希尔妲为什么这么觉得？”  
“我觉得希尔凡并不傻哦。他知道自己的做法不会讨女孩子喜欢，却死性不改。”希尔妲竖起一根手指讲解道，“他之所以会这么做，难道不是因为他原本就讨厌女孩子吗？”  
“听你这么一说，好像确实有点道理……”多洛缇雅眨了眨眼，“如果对象真的是男生，那范围就小了。”  
还没等英古利特从希尔妲的分析中回过神来，两人便一左一右地架住了她。

看着满脸坏笑的两位朋友，英古利特不禁慌了神。  
“我真的不能说！万一坏了希尔凡的好事，我不就成大罪人了！”  
“提示一下嘛，就提示一下。”  
“对啊，提示一下不会怎么样的。”多洛缇雅凑到英古利特的耳边，轻轻吹了口气。看着对方的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红后，她趁火打劫道，“透露一下对方的性格，怎么样？”  
“性格嘛……”英古利特小心翼翼地选词，“比较认真，有时候还有点傲气，喜欢喝东方风味茶……”  
“是贵族吗？”  
“嗯……是吧。”  
“是哪个学级的？”  
“这说出来就太明显了吧？”  
“哦？”多洛缇雅眼睛一转，“难道是菲——“  
“啊！啊——！”英古利特突然挣脱了两人的束缚，大声叫着跑远了，“可不是我告诉你们的！可不是我告诉你们的！”  
“哎呀，被我猜中了吗？”多洛缇雅反倒有些惊讶。  
“虽然我觉得你肯定没猜中。”希尔妲捂着嘴，一脸看好戏的表情。  
“咦，难道不是菲尔迪南特吗？”

墙再一次塌了。  
当然，这个消息并不是多洛缇雅或是希尔妲中的任何一人捅出去的。  
她们两人起得并不算早，英古利特与她们碰头时已经临近中午。  
可以这么说，这时候修道院里已经没有无人的僻静角落了，根本不适合说悄悄话。  
既然要说秘密，就该关起房门悄悄地说才对。更何况是这么刺激的事，被传出去也没什么好奇怪的。

“希尔凡没得绝症，而是被迫和菲尔迪南特定下了婚约！”  
这谣言一出，之前给希尔凡写信的前女友们顿时又变成了恶鬼模式。扎小人的扎小人、堵门的堵门，没有一个不想干掉希尔凡的。至于其他春心涌动的少女们嘛，除了希望破灭之外，似乎又生出了些对美好爱情的憧憬。  
“王国的骑士居然与帝国未来的君主订婚了，这是何等美妙的爱情！”  
正在数名少女围在一起犯花痴时，某个阴暗的黑发术士悄悄出现了。他沉着脸，用极为平缓的语气念叨着，  
“且不提帝国未来的君主将会是艾戴尔贾特大人，那种轻浮的花花公子也绝不可能轻易带走帝国的贵族。”  
“修、修伯特大人！对不起，是我们口不择言了！”少女们明显被吓到，差点连话也说不清。  
“既然知道了的话，就赶紧去澄清。”修伯特抬起头，用眼角看着那群颤抖的少女，“就算那菲尔迪南特再怎么靠不住，也不至于沦落到那种地步。”  
“哦……”第一次见到修伯特为了艾戴尔贾特以外的人辩护，少女们不禁也有些愣了。  
为了避免节外生枝，修伯特非常干脆地下了命令，“还傻站着干什么？还不去澄清谣言。”  
“是……！”  
确认那群女孩子走远后，修伯特暗暗咬了咬牙，朝着某个方向快步走去。  
虽然不知道这件事和那家伙有没有关系，但凭他那个智商，怕是没办法好好处理。谣言大概会在数小时之内完全平息，那么在这段时间内，自己得好好看住那个人，不让他把事情搞得更复杂才行。

修伯特的目的地是大厅三楼。  
俗话说，只有傻子才喜欢高处。可不论修伯特如何暗示，对方却依然喜欢窝在这个地方。  
拥有橘色卷发的男性，正趴在高台的围栏上。他微闭着眼，似乎在享受着迎面而来的微风。  
“是修伯特吗？”  
“……是。”  
“你终于也要当傻子了？”  
“不，我只是来找你。”  
“哦？”听到这话后，菲尔迪南特终于睁开了眼。他转过身，惬意地靠在围栏上，“找我有事？”  
“没事。”  
“那你来这干什么。”  
修伯特并没有回答，而是慢慢地走到了菲尔迪南特的身边。他学着对方刚才的样子把手放到围栏上、撑起身体，然后闭上眼，就像是在感受着什么似的。  
“哈哈，很舒服吧。”菲尔迪南特也恢复了刚才的姿势。他微眯着眼笑着说道，“你今天也是傻子了。”  
“呵……”修伯特的嘴角瞅了瞅，最终还是发出了一声冷笑，“傻就傻吧。”

++++++

数小时后，在希尔凡已经在房间正中挂好上吊绳时，谣言终于平息了。  
整个修道院安安静静，就算自己走到人最多的食堂，也没有任何人对他指指点点了。  
终于成功了！希尔凡紧握着拳，眼泪打转。他用最快的速度跑到了菲利克斯的房门前，玩命似的敲着门。  
咚咚咚咚咚——  
“菲利克斯！我成功了，我终于成功了！”  
咚咚咚咚咚——  
“菲利克斯！你倒是开开门啊，我成功了，没把你扯进去！”  
咚咚咚咚咚——  
“够了！”门终于打开了，映入眼帘的是一名挂着黑眼圈的黑发剑士。他穿着松垮垮的睡衣，一副没睡醒还带着起床气的模样，“再敲我杀了你！”  
“咦，你身体不舒服吗？要不要去看看？”看着对方的样子，希尔凡只觉得心里一沉。且不提那句威胁性质的话，现在才下午六点，如果是平时的菲利克斯，一定还泡在训练场里。  
“不用，你先进来吧。”看着希尔凡麻溜地滑进来后，菲利克斯锁上门，躺回了床上。  
他背对着希尔凡，呼吸似乎有些沉重。希尔凡坐在床沿不停地搓着手指，最后还是憋不住，问出了声，  
“呃……你这明显是不舒服吧？”  
“没睡好而已，别吵我。”  
“……”希尔凡听后，不由得把声音放小了些，“那个，对不起。”  
“有什么好道歉的。”菲利克斯的声音也很轻。  
“呃……都怪我做事前不经大脑，如果我先来问问你的话——”  
“表白这种事，还需要征求对方同意的吗？”菲利克斯突然坐起身，打断了希尔凡的话。  
“也是，”希尔凡抱歉地笑了笑，“那么我再问一次。菲利克斯，你愿意和我交往吗？”

“啊？”菲利克斯的脸上红一阵白一阵，似乎不知道用什么表情来回应对方。他用力抓着被子，艰难地问道，“没人以为你得绝症了？”  
“没有。”  
“你和菲尔迪南特的传言也洗清了？”  
“当然。”  
“也不会朝三暮四了？”  
“肯定。”  
“行吧，那我答应你。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
菲利克斯说完后再次躺下开始睡觉，“话说完了，你可以走了。记得把门锁上。”  
“啊？”希尔凡似乎现在才反应过来，“什么，什么说完了。”  
“我答应你了，这事不就完了吗？还想要我怎样。”  
此时，希尔凡只觉得自己飘在宇宙之中。宇宙那么大，人类那么渺小，自己却找到了那颗赖以生存的星球；神明那么伟大，人类那么渺小，他却依然将最珍贵的宝物赐给了自己。  
‘神啊——’  
希尔凡只觉得眼眶和胸口都热热的，他用双手捂着脸，竭力不让自己的情绪爆炸，“菲利克斯，我——”  
“别我我我了，休息吧，明天再说。”  
“不行啊！”希尔凡疯狂摇头，“明天就没这种感觉了，我们应该趁热打铁才是！”  
“打个屁铁啊，这里又不是炼铁厂！”  
菲利克斯猛地一拍被子再次坐了起来。和刚才不同的是，希尔凡再没给他重新躺下去的机会。

希尔凡非常胆大地凑上前抱住了菲利克斯，菲利克斯大睁着眼，似乎不知道应该把手放到哪里。  
对方没有说话，只是紧紧地抱着他。就像是终于实现了多年的夙愿一般，完全舍不得放手。  
“希尔凡……”菲利克斯轻声喊出了对方的名字。  
“……”希尔凡略微抖了抖，但是没松手。  
“以后别再为我挡刀了，我没那么弱。”菲利克斯的声音有点轻，没什么说服力。  
“嗯，我不挡了。”希尔凡把头埋在对方的颈窝里，声音有点闷。  
“如果可以的话，也教教我骑马吧。多个技能总归是有好处。”  
“嗯，我明天就教你。”  
“还有就是，”菲利克斯就像是终于下定了决心一般，把双手放到了希尔凡的背上，“谢谢你。”  
“菲利克斯……！”希尔凡超激动，激动到就连声音也颤抖了起来，“我、我能吻你么？”  
“……啧，你想亲就亲吧，反正早晚都是要亲的。”菲利克斯的声音听起来也有些动摇。  
得到肯定的答复后，希尔凡终于松开了对方，红着脸再次询问道，“那我开始了？”  
菲利克斯皱着眉，满脸通红，“这种事就别再问了啊……”

希尔凡小心翼翼的捧起对方的脸，吻了吻对方的眉心，  
“老是皱着眉头的话，会有皱纹的。”  
“还不是被个傻子害的……”  
他的嘴唇逐渐下移，吻上了对方的鼻尖。然后是脸颊，然后是唇。  
两人的身体都在颤抖，想都不用想，肯定是因为紧张。希尔凡对亲吻一事并不生疏，但真正动了真情的，这还是头一遭。  
对方会不会觉得难受？会不会觉得舒服？自己要不要再换个角度？  
无关紧要的事填满了希尔凡的脑袋，使他的动作变得僵硬无比。  
“那个……”菲利克斯推开希尔凡，眉头依然皱着，“放松点。”  
“啊？”抢在希尔凡做出反应之前，菲利克斯捧起他的脸，吻上了他的眼睛。

讲道理，菲利克斯的性格虽然谈不上孤僻，却也不太喜欢和他人交流。从小到大，除了英古利特和帝弥托利之外，和他相处最久的人就是希尔凡了。  
古廉死后，包括希尔凡在内的四人多多少少都有了些变化。  
帝弥托利变得更坚强了，即使经历了那种事，也能微笑着面对一切；英古利特的心中多了份责任感，哪怕身为女性，也发誓要成为王的骑士。爱哭的菲利克斯拿起了剑，在训练场里一练就是一整天，再也没掉过眼泪；希尔凡则是将所有感情埋在心底，哪怕自己再痛苦也绝不会表露出分毫。  
四个人，各有各的痛苦。虽然谁都没有挑明，但谁都看在眼里。  
希尔凡站在训练场的角落，看着菲利克斯挥剑，一看就是一天；菲利克斯站在不远处，看着被少女们簇拥着的希尔凡，看着他偶尔表现出的落寞。  
你的痛苦，谁不知道呢？大家都经历过失去，所以才会特别敏感、特别小心。

“放心，”菲利克斯小声地说，“以后我们也会一直在一起，所以不用考虑太多。”  
“嗯，没错。”希尔凡点点头，“而且我们也约好了，要一起死。”  
“虽然你说的没错，但这时候说也太不吉利了吧。”  
“抱歉……”  
“没事，原谅你了。还有就是，”说到这里，菲利克斯稍微扭过了头，“从今以后，坦坦荡荡做自己吧，希尔凡。”  
“————”希尔凡愣住了。  
确实，一直以来他都在违背着意愿，做自己讨厌的事，和自己讨厌的人交往。他觉得只要不断地做这些事，就能麻木自己的脑神经，就能减轻自己的痛苦。可他却从未想过，自己在意的人也一直在看着自己。  
“没听清的话，我可以再说一遍。”菲利克斯小声嘟囔道。  
“我听清了，我听清了……”希尔凡再次抱住了对方。比刚才更用力地，紧紧地抱住了对方。  
“希尔凡，头，扭过来。”  
“嗯。”

这次，菲利克斯主动吻了上去。对方的唇软软的，还稍微有些湿润。  
菲利克斯虽然不喜欢吃甜品糕点，但脑子里却莫名其妙地觉得对方的嘴唇大概比蛋糕还软。  
两人的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，希尔凡情不自禁地摸上了对方的腰。  
“唔……”  
为了保持身体平衡，菲利克斯只好死死地抓着对方的衣服。  
“我很早就想说了……”希尔凡轻笑了几声，“你穿着这件马甲，腰看起来超色的。”  
“啧……多话。”  
就像是在报复着什么似的，菲利克斯用手揉进对方的头发，然后狠狠地在希尔凡的唇上啃了一口 。  
“——好痛！”  
“痛就对了。”

趁着对方惊呼的功夫，菲利克斯就像个熟练工似的再次吻了上去，但这回就不只是单纯的摩擦了。  
也不知道菲利克斯是从哪学的这套，轻轻吸了会对方的下唇后，就把舌头伸了进去。  
不熟练是肯定的，菲利克斯的动作非常小心。他试探性地碰了碰对方的牙齿后，这才缠上对方的舌头。  
“嗯……”作为主动的那方，菲利克斯反而率先哼出了声。要说原因的话，只是希尔凡已经找回了状态。  
对方的味道充斥着自己的口腔，摸在自己腰间的手也变得好烫好烫。  
两人黏腻的亲吻声在小小的房间中回荡着，就连空气也变得粘稠了起来。

见对方已经有了感觉，希尔凡的手也不老实地向上探去。  
真不愧是把训练视为人生第一要事的剑客，菲利克斯的腹肌似乎比自己的还要坚硬。  
比胸肌的话，自己可不会输啊。  
也不知道是哪来的小孩子脾气在作祟，希尔凡径直摸上了对方的胸部。然后就像是在比大小似的，整个盖了上去。胸部那么大，但敏感的范围只有那么一小坨而已。  
希尔凡只是轻轻碰了碰而已，菲利克斯的身体就像是触电一般弹了起来。  
“啊……！别、别碰那里！”已经顾不上擦掉从嘴边溢出的唾液，菲利克斯逃也似的推开了希尔凡。  
“都到这个地步了，”希尔凡飞快地脱掉了自己的外套和衬衫，跨坐在了菲利克斯的腰间，“就别逃了吧。”  
“唔……！”菲利克斯试图把对方推开，可无奈自己从姿态或是体型上都不占优势。希尔凡一点也没客气，直接掀起了对方的衣服。趁着菲利克斯配合地抬起手时，愉快地打了个死结。  
“你这家伙，原来不打算脱的吗！”菲利克斯试图把双手从睡衣中挣脱出来，可由于希尔凡系太紧，未果。  
“原来你想我脱吗？”希尔凡歪着嘴笑了笑，超级兴奋。  
“你、你想干嘛？”菲利克斯吞了吞口水。  
“还能干嘛？”希尔凡说完后便俯下了身子，开始服务对方胸前的两点。

菲利克斯当了这么多年处男，虽然自己撸过，却从没受过这么强烈的刺激。  
希尔凡又是咬又是舔，胸前一会儿疼一会儿痒的，竟然让人有些按耐不住。菲利克斯张着嘴喘着粗气，享受着从胸前诞生的一波波快感。没过一会儿，他的眼里就已经积满了泪水。  
男人的身体可真是奇妙，生殖器能感受到快感就算了，怎么乳头也行的，那是不是后面也行。  
不行，这样下去不行。再被希尔凡搞下去，自己怕是要被搞成神经病。  
为了避免出现更多丑态，菲利克斯试图推开希尔凡。碍于双手被T恤捆着无法使用，于是他决定用腿。  
废了九牛二虎之力好不容易把腿从对方身下抽出来以后，他却发现自己根本没有落脚点。想踹希尔凡的肩膀吧，太高了抬不上去；想踹屁股吧，一来二去反而把对方的裤子给蹭掉了。  
希尔凡抬起头，扬了扬嘴角，“你就这么心急？”  
“啊……？你在说什么。”好不容易稳住气息后，菲利克斯终于意识到现在两人的体位还真不妙。  
自己的双腿大开，关键部位和敏感点完全没有一丝防护。如果希尔凡想的话，完全可以随心所欲。

“你、你这家伙……别想些有的没的。”  
“什么叫有的没的？”希尔凡撑起身体，一口咬住了菲利克斯的脖子。  
“唔……这不就是……”菲利克斯情不自禁地仰起头，虽然说着拒绝的话，却迫不及待地露出更多要害。  
希尔凡笑着抬起头，赞赏似的在对方下颚留下一吻，“但你很喜欢，不是吗？”  
“不……唔……”菲利克斯刚准备狡辩，就发现对方已经把手伸进了自己的裤裆里。  
尼玛，已经亲了这么久，十个人里就有九个都会有生理反应。剩下那个没反应的，只可能是性冷淡。  
希尔凡用恰到好处的力道来回磨蹭着，同时还在亲吻他的脖子。  
菲利克斯只觉得自己的身体整个都绷起来了，这可比自己平时胡乱撸舒服多了。  
“哈……嗯……”喘息声逐渐从嘴边漏出，菲利克斯尝试憋了，可惜憋不住。  
察觉到对方的状态后，希尔凡也加快了手上的动作。当然，他没忘了照顾正在向外溢出爱液的顶部。  
“希尔凡……哈……我……嗯、嗯——！”  
快感越来越强烈，身体也绷得越来越紧。菲利克斯情不自禁地夹紧了对方的腰，射了出来。  
“哈……哈……”菲利克斯大口大口的喘着气，眼眶中的泪水也沿着脸颊滑落下来。  
希尔凡怜爱地为他擦去眼泪，并且松开了捆着他双手的T恤。  
“舒服吗？”  
“你也……你也硬了。”菲利克斯答非所问。  
“我的话，没关系的。”希尔凡吻了吻对方的眼角。  
“有关系，”菲利克斯皱起眉头，扯下了希尔凡的裤衩，“一个人爽可没意思。”  
“哈哈……”希尔凡捂着脸干笑了两声，随后露出了一张笑到扭曲的脸，“这可是你说的。”

也不知道希尔凡到底从哪搞来的这种东西，菲利克斯只看到他从衣服口袋里摸出一个精致的小瓶，然后倒在自己的小腹上，一通乱抹。  
稍稍润滑了手指后，便沿着菲利克斯的股间，向后庭摸去。  
大概是由于紧张吧，对方的身体绷得相当紧。希尔凡只好再次吻上了他的唇，试图让他放松一些。  
事实证明，亲吻是有用的。菲利克斯终于放松了些，几乎没费太大功夫，就容下了一根手指。  
希尔凡也不敢使太大力气，只是轻轻地在其中搅动着。在对方已经习惯了之后，试图放入第二根。  
这次要稍微艰难些，并不是指进入很艰难，而是菲利克斯似乎有些受不了了。  
高潮过后，他的身体变得更加敏感。每一次触碰，对于这幅尚未被开发的身体来说都是新的刺激。  
希尔凡很快就找对了地方，仅仅只是在那块区域轻轻打转，就已经令菲利克斯不可自拔了。  
他用手遮着自己的脸，似乎不太想让对方看到自己的脸。  
他大张着嘴，随着对方的动作有频率地喘息着。

由于常年窝在训练场，再加上天生的汗白体质。菲利克斯的肤色原本就比普通男人要白一些。  
在快感的催化之下，他的皮肤已经变得粉红。再加上脖颈处若隐若现的吻痕，和散落在枕头上的长发。  
希尔凡不禁吞了吞口水，欲望又胀大了几分。  
插进去，插进去——希尔凡的鸡儿不断抗议着。  
可是扩张还不够啊！我也很急啊，但也不能让喜欢的人难受吧——希尔凡皱着眉，满脸黑线。  
那你活该憋死啊——  
就在希尔凡准备塞进第三根手指时，菲利克斯突然抓住了他的手。  
他红着脸，露着一副已经被快感冲昏头脑的表情，“别、别特么搅了……进来吧……”  
“你会痛的……”看着对方被汗水弄得湿漉漉的样子，希尔凡再次吞了吞口水。  
“都、嗯……都说了、别管那么多……”说完后，菲利克斯再次倒了下去，“快、快点……”  
“啧！”再也忍不住了，鸡儿最终还是战胜了理智。希尔凡扶住自己的欲望，慢慢地顶了进去。  
“啊、啊……！”在完全没入的那个瞬间，菲利克斯吃痛似的叫出了声。  
看着对方难受的模样，希尔凡抱歉地俯下身子，在对方的手心中留下一吻，“抱歉，很快就好了。”

数分钟后，菲利克斯的身体终于不再紧绷，希尔凡也开始缓慢地扭动腰部。  
身体中最为敏感的地方一次又一次地被碾过，强烈的快感就像是毒药一般，摧残着菲利克斯身体中的每一个细胞。  
他原本还想捂着嘴，不让呻吟漏出来。随着对方节奏的加快，非常干脆地放弃了。  
他侧着头，死死地抓着枕头。唾液和泪水已经将枕边打得透湿。  
“希、希尔凡……慢、慢点……”  
“不要……哈……我才不要……”  
希尔凡一边说着，一边故意往对方的敏感点上撞。  
“明明、是你自己要的……”  
“你、我……啊、嗯嗯……已经……”  
看着已经无法忍耐的爱人，希尔凡干脆抱住了对方。他凑到对方的耳边，轻声说道，“我们一起……”  
“嗯……”菲利克斯一口咬住了希尔凡的脖子，就算是答应了。

正在这时，一阵脚步声由远及近，停在了房间门口。  
两人紧紧地拥抱着，大气也不敢出，可身下的动作并没有停。  
咚咚咚——  
“菲利克斯，你在吗？”  
帝弥托利——！希尔凡心中的小人发疯似的抓着头发跺着脚。  
你为什么会来，快走啊——！  
在紧张的刺激之下，菲利克斯的后庭不禁缩紧了几分。说实话，希尔凡已经快受不了了。  
好在对方也是一副高潮寸前的状态，希尔凡干脆将计就计，用力顶了几下。  
菲利克斯的指甲已经深深地嵌进了希尔凡的后背，他喘着气，凑到希尔凡的耳边，  
“我、我要去了……”  
耳旁的刺激把希尔凡激得一阵，就像是感应到了什么似的，两人竟然一起射了出来。  
他们紧紧地拥抱着，享受着高潮过后的余韵。  
门外的人发现房间里并没有任何动静后，便离开了。  
危机终于解除，紧绷的身体终于能够得以放松。希尔凡像是泄了气一般瘫倒在了菲利克斯的身边。  
看着对方依旧不断起伏的胸口，希尔凡伸出双臂，环住了对方。

“我爱你。”  
菲利克斯测过身体，同样抱住了希尔凡。他顶着朦胧的睡眼，轻声回应道，  
“我也是。”

至于两人是如何在第二天清晨收拾战场，以及在课间被人瞅到吻痕又爆发出一阵八卦的事，又是后话了。

-END-

======

真的很久没写肉，请多多担待。  
我黑鹫线才玩到一半，修伯菲尔可能有点ooc，请多多担待。  
希望能把我对希尔菲利这对美好的意淫传达给大家，没传达到位的话请多多担待。  
好了我要开始搞迪米了。


End file.
